Colors of The Wind
by Babi Prince
Summary: Songfic. Aprender a apreciar a natureza e a respeitar as pessoas à sua volta é fundamental, quer você seja um simples jardineiro, quer aspire cargo de Ministro da Magia.


N/A: A história desta songfic se passa durante o ano equivalente ao terceiro ano de Harry. A música é da trilha sonora do desenho da Disney _Pocahontas_, com letra da versão em português e título da versão original. 

Colors of The Wind  
Songfic de Babi Prince  
Base na trilha sonora de Pocahontas 

Penelope Clearwather acordou e olhou contente pela janela do dormitório. Era um sábado ensolarado e ela teve a impressão de que seria um dia maravilhoso, julgando pelo fato de que as provas do final do ano letivo tinham se acabado na véspera.  
Ela se levantou, vestiu-se depressa e foi até o salão principal, acompanhada de sua amiga Rebecca. Ao chegar lá, notou que seu namorado, Percy Weasley, não se encontrava na mesa da Grifinória.  
- Talvez ainda não tenha levantado – sugeriu Rebecca servindo suco de abóbora no copo da amiga – Deve ter ido dormir tarde por causa das comemorações do final dos exames.  
Mas Penelope sabia que Percy não era de fazer festa até altas horas, por isso ficou preocupada. À medida que os alunos acabavam de comer, o Salão Principal ia se esvaziando e os jardins se enchendo. Logo Penelope e Rebecca também saíram do castelo para curtir um pouco de sol.  
- Olha lá o Patrick – disse Rebecca olhando para o próprio namorado, um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, que estava sentado com alguns amigos à beira do lago – Eu vou lá com ele. Você vem?  
- Não, vou procurar Percy.  
Penelope esperou a amiga se afastar e saiu caminhando pelos jardins à procura de Percy. Contornou o lago, as estufas, chegou até os portões ladeados por javalis alados e voltou. Ele tinha que estar dentro do castelo.

_Se acha que eu sou selvagem,  
você viajou bastante, talvez tenha razão.  
Mas não consigo ver mais selvagem quem vai ser.  
Precisa escutar com o coração.  
Coração! _

Não era preciso conhecer Percy tão bem para saber onde encontrá-lo. Penelope foi direto à biblioteca da escola, e lá estava ele, rodeado por livros abertos, resmungando e olhando para um pergaminho de anotações.  
- Amor, as provas já terminaram – disse Penelope cordialmente sentando-se ao lado do namorado.  
- Eu sei – confirmou Percy.  
- Vamos lá para fora, o dia está lindo! – pediu ela puxando de leve o braço dele.  
– Não posso, Penny, estou conferindo as respostas do meu teste de Aritmancia. Você sabe, se eu não obtiver um bom número de N.I.E.M.s não poderei ingressar no Ministério.  
- Ora, Percy, de que adianta saber o que você errou se não pode mudar o resultado do teste?  
Ele olhou para Penelope como se a garota tivesse perguntado o resultado da adição de dois e dois.  
- Não é óbvio? Se eu perceber onde foi que perdi pontos, posso fazer algum curso à respeito para acrescentar ao meu currículo para compensar o baixo número de N.I.E.M.s.  
Penelope ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa com os planos de Percy.  
- Você também deveria ter pensado nisso, no próximo ano vai prestar seus N.I.E.M.s. Perdoe-me, Penelope, se disser que às vezes você não pensa como uma monitora.  
Ela lançou um sorrisinho irônico a ele e se levantou.  
- Talvez eu não _mereça_ ser monitora, você está certo. Afinal, você sempre está certo, não é mesmo? – e saiu da biblioteca pisando firme.

  
_Se pensa que essa terra lhe pertence,  
você tem muito ainda o que aprender.  
Pois cada planta, pedra ou criatura  
está viva e tem alma, é um ser. _

Percy correu atrás de Penelope, largando os livros todos para trás. Ele a alcançou no saguão de entrada.  
- Penelope, desculpe, eu não quis te ofender.  
- Você nunca quer, não é mesmo?  
- Quantas vezes te ofendi?  
Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele e sorriu docemente.  
- Você nunca me ofendeu. Mas eu queria que olhasse um pouquinho mais para mim do que para seus livros.  
Percy abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Penelope agarrou a mão dele e levou-o para fora do castelo.  
- Aonde vamos? – perguntou Percy atravessando o gramado a passos largos.  
- Para a floresta – disse Penelope tranqüilamente.  
Ele parou bruscamente e ficou muito sério.  
- A floresta é proibida aos alunos. Sabe disso.  
- Sei sim. Mas não há nenhum professor aqui. E o que os olhos não vêm, o coração não sente.  
- Penelope, eu não vou desobedecer o regulamento da escola, mesmo que não vá perder pontos.  
- Esse é o seu problema, Percy – disse ela, embora passasse a mão nos cabelos dele carinhosamente – Pensa que só vai se dar bem na vida se seguir _todas_ as regras.  
- E não estou certo? – perguntou ele baixinho – Pelo menos nunca tenho nada a esconder dos professores.  
- Não? E quando nós começamos a namorar?  
Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas tornou a fechá-la sem ter dito nada. Penelope deu uma risada seca.  
- Ah, Percy, você ainda tem muito o que aprender!

_  
Vê que só gente é seu semelhante  
e que os outros não têm o seu valor.  
Mas se seguir pegadas de um estranho,  
mil surpresas vai achar ao seu redor. _

Dizendo isto, Penelope se esgueirou até a floresta, seguida de perto por um Percy receoso. Eles andaram, desvencilhando-se das raízes das árvores, por um bom tempo. A luz do sol já estava quase extinta sobre as árvores muito juntas quando Penelope entrou em uma clareira, sentou-se ao lado da raiz de uma árvore frondosa e bateu com a mão no chão convidando Percy a se sentar também.  
E foi o que ele fez, um pouco apreensivo.  
- Eu posso não ter jeito para monitora, – comentou ela baixinho, como se temesse que alguém os ouvisse – mas você tem que admitir que sou capaz de encontrar lugares maravilhosos.  
Percy ergueu as sobrancelhas, incapaz de entender o que ela via de tão bonito em se sentar sobre em um monte de gravetos secos e sujar as vestes.  
- Sabe, Percy, muitas vezes as pessoas nos surpreendem. Mesmo as pessoas que mais subestimamos.  
- Eu não subestimei você – defendeu-se ele indignado.  
- Não, não eu – explicou sinceramente Penelope – Mas você nunca imaginou que poderia haver algo de bom dentro da floresta proibida. Afinal, quem iria querer entrar em uma floresta velha e escura?  
- Não estou entendendo... Vamos voltar para o castelo?  
Ela segurou a mão dele e sorriu.  
- Ouça as árvores.  
- Ouvir _o qu_?!  
Penelope colocou o dedo indicador sobre os próprios lábios e Percy se calou, fazendo um certo esforço para ouvir qualquer coisa interessante naquele lugar.

_  
Já ouviu o lobo uivando para a lua azul?  
Será que já viu um lince sorrir?  
É capaz de ouvir as vozes da montanha  
e com as cores do vento colorir?  
E com as cores do vento colorir! _

E ele ouviu.  
O barulho da brisa fresca da manhã batendo nas copas das árvores, que roçavam umas nas outras, os gravetos estalando sob os pés dele, que se mexiam, os pássaros cantando ou farfalhando as asas aqui e ali. Tudo aquilo era mágico, uma música que Percy nunca sonhara em ouvir. Poderia ter passado a vida toda ali, curtindo o momento, mas foi distraído por Penelope.  
A garota acabara de se levantar e estava subindo em um uma pedra muito próxima, que estava coberta de limbo.

_  
Correndo pelas trilhas da floresta  
provando das frutinhas o sabor,  
rolando em meio a tanta riqueza,  
nunca vai calcular o seu valor. _

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ele tranqüilamente, sem intenção alguma de impedi-la.  
- Apanhando... umas... frutas – ofegou ela saltando e apanhando, em uma árvore franzina, várias frutinhas redondas e pequenas.  
Ela tornou a se sentar ao lado de Percy, oferecendo-lhe uma das frutas.  
- Tem certeza de que não são venenosas? – perguntou ele incerto.  
- Tenho – respondeu ela abocanhando uma das bolinhas – São araçás, tenho um pé delas em casa.  
Percy pegou uma das araçás amarelas e colocou na boca. Tinha um gosto muito diferente de tudo o que ele já provara, mas era, sem dúvidas, uma delícia.  
- Ainda quer voltar para o castelo? – perguntou Penelope divertida quando ele pegou mais uma araçá na mão dela. Sua voz, pensou Percy, se enquadrava perfeitamente com a sinfonia das árvores.  
- Não, por enquanto não – respondeu Percy observando tudo ao seu redor com curiosidade – Você tinha razão. É maravilhoso!  
Penelope riu, puxou Percy pela gola das vestes e o beijou.

_  
A lua, o sol e o rio são meus parentes.  
A garça e a lontra são iguais a mim.  
Nós somos tão ligados uns aos outros  
neste arco, neste círculo sem fim. _

- A natureza é linda – comentou ela alguns minutos depois, mirando com respeito a árvore na qual apoiava as costas.  
Percy teve que concordar. Até alguns minutos atrás ele estava convencido de que admirar a natureza resumia-se em tratar bem a sua coruja e manter um vaso de violetas dentro de casa. Mas agora compreendeu que estava completamente errado. Penelope parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, pois falou:  
- Sabe, Percy, ninguém precisa aprisionar a natureza para estar com ela. Nós fazemos parte do meio ambiente e ele faz parte de nós, não importa onde estejamos ou o que façamos.  
Ela parecia estar divinamente inspirada naquelas palavras.  
- Penny – começou cautelosamente Percy – Por que é que estamos falando nisso? Isto é, não que eu não esteja interessado, é lógico que estou – acrescentou com pressa.  
- Eu não sei – respondeu Penelope – Vamos mudar de assunto.  
Percy pensou em dizer a ela que estava gostando da conversa daquele jeito, mas Penelope já mudara de assunto.

_  
A árvore aonde irá?  
Se você a cortar, nunca saberá.  
Não vai mais o lobo uivar para a lua azul.  
Já não importa mais a nossa cor,  
vamos cantar com as belas vozes da montanha  
e com as cores do vento colorir. _

- Você quer ser Ministro da Magia, não é?  
- Eu _vou_ ser Ministro da Magia.  
- Claro que vai – concordou Penelope com brandura – Tem o meu voto desde já! Vai melhorar as leis desse país não é mesmo? – ela não cansava de ouvir ele falar de seus planos para o futuro.  
- Obviamente. Você verá, Black será preso logo que eu ingressar no Ministério. É preciso que reforcem a segurança em Azkaban e que criem leis mais rígidas para diminuir a criminalidade fora da prisão. Se não houver crimes, não haverá prisioneiros, e sem prisioneiros não teremos fugitivos.  
- É, a gente precisa mesmo cortar o mal pela raiz – comentou Penelope apoiando a cabeça no ombro do namorado – As pessoas estão se importando cada vez menos com valores morais. Você viu no ano passado quando a Câmara Secreta foi aberta – ela sentiu um calafrio – Imagine, querer matar uma pessoa porque ela é nascida trouxa. Será que não temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar?  
Percy fez que sim e acariciou os cabelos dela.  
- Quando eu for Ministro, a comunidade bruxa vai se preocupar em cumprir as leis e vai trabalhar junto, independente do sangue que corre nas veias de cada um.  
- A natureza é desse jeito e é por isso que eu admiro ela. Você nunca vai ver um animal desrespeitando o outro, independente de sua raça – e acrescentou depois de uma pausa: - voltamos a falar sobre a natureza, não é mesmo?  
Percy fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu.

_  
Você só vai conseguir desta terra usufruir  
se com as cores do vento colorir. _

- Tomara que seus planos dêem certo – murmurou Penelope segurando a mão de Percy.  
- Se você estiver comigo – disse ele – vai dar tudo certo.  
- E eu vou estar. Aprendo tanto com você...  
- Não tanto quanto eu aprendo com você.  
Ele levantou o rosto de Penelope e eles se beijaram demoradamente, os sons da natureza ainda penetrando magicamente em seus ouvidos. Não importava que rumo suas vidas iam tomar, ambos iam se lembrar daquele momento para sempre.


End file.
